


Magic Work

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: A su corta edad Hanyu Yuzuru creía estar listo para empezar en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con un peculiar León de sonrisa perfecta.1° One Shot: Estación de King's Cross.Serie de historias cortas basadas en el mundo de Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El fandom de Harry Potter y el de patinaje me dan cierto "miedo". No me gustaría cometer errores ;; así que si encuentran algo malo me disculpo desde ya.

Durante toda su existencia había escuchado incontables historias que partían de aquel sitio, de la plataforma 9¾ en King’s Cross. Pero a su corta edad, era la primera vez que podía verlo con sus propios ojos. Y, aunque sabía que a partir de allí su vida iba a cambiar, el entusiasmo no parecía ser una de las emociones que corrían por el cuerpo de Hanyu Yuzuru.

Sus ojos, de un oscuro peltre, mostraban aburrimiento; algo totalmente contradictorio a los alborotados niños que se despedían de sus familias para poder abordar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Su madre, en frente suyo, recitaba por segunda vez todos los cuidados que debía tener en el castillo; mientras que deslizaba sus manos inquietas, acomodando su túnica y posteriormente su cabello como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Aunque siendo el primer y único hijo del matrimonio, en cierta forma comprendía esa actitud sobreprotectora.

ㅡMañana estaremos esperando la lechuza que nos informe en qué casa has quedado. ¿Está bien?ㅡ

Era una sencilla frase, pero había sido suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Podía apreciar desde su lugar cómo su padre apoyaba las palabras de su mujer en silencio. Algo que no le sorprendía. Esa elegante mujer que seguía preocupada al verlo crecer había sido reconocida como el premio anual de Ravenclaw los últimos dos años en su estadía en Hogwarts. Mientras que su progenitor, actual mimbro del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico, había sido un sobresaliente prefecto desde tercer año en la casa de los Slytherin. Pero para Yuzuru no existía presión alguna. Él sabía que estaba perfectamente a la altura de ambos y los orgullecería.

ㅡLo haré, madre.ㅡ

La conversación había sido anulada por el anuncio de partida, seguido por el fuerte pitido del tren. Sus maletas ya habían sido despachadas, por lo que simplemente abrazó a su madre y saludado cortés a su padre antes de tomar un pequeño bolso de mano y colocarse en la pequeña fila que se había formado para abordar el transporte.

A pesar de tener tan solo once años, Yuzuru sobresalía entre los demás estudiantes de primero. Tampoco deseaba involucrarse entre ellos, por lo que no abrió sus labios para participar en las charlas infantiles que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. En su lugar, se dedicó a observar alrededor, reconociendo algunos rostros de familias amigas.

 

Pero ante sus ojos una persona en especial había tomado centro en su atención.

¿Edad? Era imposible estimarlo. Lo único que estaba seguro es que era más grande que él. Su contextura formada y rostro de rasgos definidos lo delataban. Estaba rodeado de una serie de estudiantes que parecían no querer callarse nunca.

Para su mala suerte, dicho muchacho aún portaba su túnica cotidiana, una que no correspondía al uniforme del colegio, lo que le imposibilitaba el saber a qué casa correspondía.

ㅡ¿Un león?ㅡ

Aquel susurro había sido para sí mismo. Aunque nunca antes hubiera estado en la escuela de hechicería, Yuzuru no era ningún ignorante al respecto. Había leído la historia de Hogwarts; conocía a la perfección los emblemas de cada fundador y las características de las personas que pertenecían allí. Pero sus deducciones quedaron esfumadas en cuanto le indicaron que debía ingresar, perdiendo de vista a aquel estudiante de brillante sonrisa.

Sin dejar que su curiosidad lo perturbara, pasó los vagones que se encontraban llenos de estudiantes y de un gran bullicio; seleccionando uno que hasta ese momento se encontraba vacío. Conforme con ello, sacó un libro de la historia de los sangres pura de su maleta y se acomodó con la espalda recta para dejarse sumergir en aquel mundo de letras. Inclusive no notó cómo otros estudiantes habían ingresado a su camarote unos minutos después, sentándose y hasta hablando entre ellos al notar que no perturbaban la concentración del peculiar Hanyu.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entretenido en su lectura, solamente levantando su cabeza una vez hubiera terminado aquel tomo. Observando con curiosidad a aquellos dos niños que lo acompañaban que, entretenidos, estaban comiendo golosinas.

Uno era una mujer y parecía ligeramente menor que él; con un gesto ininterrumpible y una máscara de tranquilidad que relajaba sus delicados rasgos. Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Mientras que el otro era de hombros anchos y de baja estatura, con particulares ojos expresivos que lo observaban de reojo mientras mordía la rana de chocolate entre sus dedos.

ㅡ¿Gustas?ㅡ

Yuzuru se había sorprendido más por la sutil forma aguda de su voz antes que el ofrecimiento.

ㅡNo.ㅡ

No había sido su intención ser tajante, mucho menos arrugar su nariz al responderle. Pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir las cosas; mucho menos aceptar comida de esa forma de un desconocido.

Había notado cómo su respuesta había asustado al muchacho de facciones redondas; haciendo que se encogiera dentro de su abrigo y retomara su labor de comer en total silencio, como si lo hubiera regañado.

ㅡIgnóralo, Shoma.ㅡ

Yuzuru había sufrido un sobresalto al escuchar aquello, consiguiendo que se avergonzara aún más por haberse expresado de esa forma. Ahora podía confirmar que la niña era de una voz firme y que evidentemente se había ganado su odio por la mirada molesta que le había dirigido.

El heredero Hanyu tosió y ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la ventana. Entre sus planes no estaba el conseguir enemigos con tan solo una palabra. Y aunque él no dependiera de los demás, sabía que aún tenía una imagen que mantener.

Fueron minutos de silencio, en donde escuchaba el murmullo de los papeles y de vez en cuando la suave voz aguda dirigirse al otro niño que le asentía o negaba en un susurro. Yuzuru, por su lado, buscó estar entretenido en cómo el sol se iba ocultando y la oscuridad tomaba por completo el increíble paisaje que se extendía por donde iban. Un espectáculo desconocido que se desvaneció apenas llegaron a la estación en Hogsmeade.

Esperó a que sus compañeros de camarote se retiraran antes de poder relajar su cuerpo. Tomó la maleta que estaba guardada debajo de su asiento y acomodó el libro que había leído en su viaje. No se apresuró en lo absoluto, y aunque escuchó a un hombre llamar a los de primer año, no se desesperó. Procuró acomodar su ropa con cuidado al igual que su cabello antes de salir. Tan concentrado en sí mismo que no notó a otra persona hasta que su cuerpo había dado contra él. Retrocediendo unos pasos, soltando un pequeño quejido.

ㅡOye…-

Era cierto que su boca era más veloz que sus pensamientos; pero no se arrepintió de haber mostrado su enojo sin siquiera haberlo mirado.

ㅡVaya, vaya, tenemos a uno de primero que se perdió de la manada.ㅡ

Era un tono jocoso y divertido que captó de inmediato su atención. Sintiendo una serie de nerviosismos que presionaron su abdomen al ver en frente de él a aquel muchacho que había distinguido en la estación de King’s Cross. Ahora luciendo su uniforme recién pulido con la insignia de Gryffindor en su pecho, combinado con el brillante rojo y dorado.

ㅡLo sabía…ㅡ

Ni siquiera se inmutó en saber que aquel estudiante superior podría escucharlo. Había susurrado aquello con una pequeña mueca en sus profundos ojos. Javier elevó sus cejas, notando cómo era claramente ignorado; por lo que de inmediato tomó a aquel pequeño niño y lo obligó a caminar, recibiendo una serie de quejas del peculiar mocoso. Saliendo por la puerta más cercana, sacudió su mano en el aire.

ㅡ¡Hagrid! ¡Se te perdió uno!ㅡ

Su grito había sido suficiente para que el mitad gigante detuviera el camino que emprendía con los demás estudiantes, y girara a verlo.

ㅡ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Dumbledore no me perdonaría dejarlo en el tren. ¡Ven, rápido!ㅡ

Yuzuru fue ligeramente empujado por Javier, por lo que le dirigió una pequeña mirada antes de empezar a avanzar hacia donde lo esperaban todos sus compañeros. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero con la curiosidad latente por aquel estudiante mayor. Al final de cuentas, una vez que Yuzuru Hanyu notaba algo que le interesaba, no iba a dejarlo pasar aun si no comprendiera por qué de repente se sentía como una serpiente por atacar a un feroz león.

  **FIN**

**No sé qué hago haciendo esto, pero desde ayer que estoy inquieta y necesitaba escribir. Después de haber visto ayer el documental de Javi (100% recomendado, aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo de cómo retratan a Yuzu) y del programa corto del CC4 de hoy me decidí a separarme un poco de mi zona de confort y lanzarme a un AU.**

**Este one shot ya lo había escrito con otra pareja, pero quise adaptarlo con el YuzuVier y seguirlo con este fandom. Es una serie de One Shot que recapitulan la vida de estos dos en Hogwarts. Por cierto, si sé que Japón tiene su propia casa y demás… pero no quiero utilizarla, será un AU donde vayan a Londres.**

**Cómo notaran, Yuzu es diferente a lo que normalmente plasmo, pero quería mostrar un poco más esa ambición que creo Hanyu tiene. Puedo equivocarme en esto, pero de todas formas irá madurando a lo largo de los one shot ¡Es tan sólo un chiquillo de once aquí!**

**Por cierto, si bien dije que Yuzuru es una serpiente deseo que ustedes sean quienes lo decidan, ¿En qué casa ven a nuestro hermoso japonés? ¡Leeré los comentarios e influenciará en el siguiente capítulo!**

**P/D: “You only live once” (del fandom de Yuri On Ice) sera actualizado esta semana <3 Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, besos <3**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer <3


End file.
